


Crack My Spine (In Two)

by SomethingVelveteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, College Stiles, Derek is a chiropractor, Doctor Derek, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and a good amount of foreplay, lots of Dereks perfect teeth, theres lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingVelveteen/pseuds/SomethingVelveteen
Summary: Stiles is a college student needing a job for winter break. Derek is the hottest doctor Stiles has ever laid eyes on. When Stiles gets offered a job and invited to dinner he thinks his night can't get any better, until Derek wants to play truth or dare.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Crack My Spine (In Two)

“Stiles Stilinksi” a woman called walking into the waiting room. Stiles really needed a part-time job and working in a doctor’s office seemed easy enough. The job description just mentioned that he would be working in the front filing paperwork. Easy enough.   
Stiles stood up and shook the woman’s hand, she was tall and had dirty-blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. “I’m Erika, I’ll be doing your interview”   
Stiles followed her into an office. The office, although small had a window overlooking the city. Two chairs sat in from of a large oakwood desk cluttered with paperwork.   
“You’ll have to excuse the mess” Erika laughed motioning Stiles to sit down.   
“Mr. Hale isn’t the most organized” she took a seat across from him pushing some of the papers into a pile. She asked him basic interview questions and what he was in college for. When he mentioned he was in for law enforcement her eyes widened.   
“My boyfriends doing the same thing” she chirped. Stiles chuckled at her enthusiasm. She told him her boyfriend’s name was Boyd. Stiles immediately knew who he was. He’d known Boyd since high school back when they played lacrosse together.   
The interview continued and eventually, Erika checked her watch for the time. “Well Mr. Stillinski it was been a pleasure interviewing you, we’ll call you with an update by tomorrow”   
Stiles shook her hand again and made his way out of the office. He still hadn’t had a chance to see the doctor he would be working for. He climbed into his jeep and headed back to his dorm. The office was in the city, so he had a bit of a drive back to Beacon Hills University.   
When he made his way into the dorm Scott jumped on the bed beside him. “So, how’d it go” He put his arm around Stiles.   
Stiles told him about the interview and about how Boyd’s girlfriend works there. Scott laid back on the bed with his hands under his head. “Dr. Hale is supposed to be super-hot”   
Stiles laughed tossing a pillow at Scott “I wouldn’t know, he wasn’t there”   
Scott grinned that grin that Stiles knew all too well “Oh you’re in for a real treat”  
Scott and Stiles spent the rest of the night watching tv and eating snacks. They were on winter break until the week after next but neither felt like going home so they stayed in the dorms along with a handful of other kids. The campus was closer to downtown than their homes were, so they didn’t see a need to go back to the boring life with their parents constantly telling them to stay out of trouble.   
Stiles stayed up working on his winter break assignment for his criminal justice class. This year they choose Professor Deaton as the instructor and so far, he was one of Stiles's favorite. He always had new work for them and for the winter project they were all assigned a criminal to investigate. Stiles got Ted Bundy, a woman murdering sociopath. 

The next morning Stiles received a call from the office “Mr. Stilinki” The man spoke over the phone. He had a deep husk voice and Stiles assumed this must be Mr. Hale. “We’d like to offer you the official position and would like you to start tomorrow”   
Stiles beamed with joy thanking Mr. Hale and hanging up the phone. He laid back on his bed excited to start his new job.   
The next morning Stiles woke-up extra early to shower and get ready so he looked presentable. He thought about Derek’s voice over the phone and how Scott said he was hot. Stile’s cursed himself for thinking such dirty thoughts about his boss. He leaned his head against the cool tile wall began to stroke himself. He sighed out relief as he felt his orgasm brimming pushing him over the edge.   
He threw his head back and clenched his jaw as he came into his hand. He thrust into his hands a few more times before rising himself off and finishing his shower.   
Stiles finished getting ready and grabbed the keys to his jeep. He headed out the door preparing for his long drive into downtown.  
When he got to the office his palms were sweating. He’d never been this nervous for a job before, mainly because his boss wasn’t a smoking hot 26-year-old doctor.   
Erika greeted him with a smile when he walked through the door. “Stiles” She beamed “So great to see you again” Stiles smiled back at her.  
“Since the doctor won’t be in for another 30 minutes, I’ll show you what you’ll be working on today” Stiles followed her into the office he was in during his interview. The desk looked like it had been cleaned off, but it was still messy.   
“As you can see” She motioned to all the mess “His office needs to be tidied”   
She showed Stiles what he would be doing for today and let herself out of the room shutting the door behind her.   
Stiles worked on putting the paperwork away and filing the charts correctly. He was almost done with the C’s when the door opened.   
In the doorway stood a man an inch or two taller than Stiles. He wore dark slacks and a V-neck shirt that clung to his muscular form. Stiles couldn’t help but gawk at him.   
This was Derek Hale and he was more attractive than Stiles could have ever imagined.   
“You must be Stiles” The man smiled flashing his perfect white teeth.   
“Yes Sir” Stiles quickly stood up readjusting his sweater.  
Dr. Hale stretched out his hand and Stiles shook it. Derek’s hand grasped Stiles with a firm grip and Stiles tried not imagining what else they could grip.   
“I’m Dr. Hale but you can call me Derek” Derek sat down motioning for Stiles to have a seat across from him.   
“As you might know I like my employees to feel at home with my office, so I’d like to invite you over for dinner tonight” Derek Smiled again and Stiles's stomach did backflips.   
Derek quirked an eyebrow when Stiles didn’t respond. “Does that sound okay?” He asked after a moment.   
Stiles snapped out of his trance “yes sir- Derek that sounds great” Stiles was blushing hard and he hoped Derek didn’t notice.   
“feel free to continue working” Derek stood up “I have spines to crack” He winked before heading out the door and closing it behind him. Once again Stiles was left by himself conjuring up images not safe for work.   
Derek Hale invited him over for dinner.   
Stiles finished his work and returned to the front where Erika was beaming at him from her seat. “Stiliski, I heard you’re going to Derek’s for dinner” Stiles face flushed, and he took a seat beside her.   
“Yeah, I guess so” He replied hoping his voice cracking didn’t give anything away.   
She narrowed her eyes at him tapping her pen on the desk. “You’ll love it, Derek’s house is beautiful”   
Stiles talked with Erika while she finished her work and they both clocked out and walked out together.   
“Goodluck on your date” She laughed getting in her car. Stiles wanted to tell her it wasn’t a date, but she was already in her car smiling at him as she drove by.   
When stiles got to his dorm Scott was waiting for him on his bed “So how was your first day at work” He asked when Stiles sat his stuff down.   
“I’m going over to Derek’s for dinner tonight” He shrugged nonchalantly.   
Scotts eyes widened and he sat up on the bed “You are going to eat at Derek’s” Scott smiled an evil smile and pulled Stiles onto the bed “That my boy, getting dinner and di-“ Stiles cut him off with a hand over his mouth “Not another word” he threatened.  
Stiles took a second shower to make sure he looked presentable for dinner. He wasn’t sure what to wear for something like this. He picked out a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and he thought complimented his ass, as well as a plain black t-shirt with a bullseye on it. Not too formal but also not too casual.   
He checked himself over in the mirror. His phone buzzed with a text from Derek. “I’ll pick you up in 30 mins text the address”  
Stiles smirked at his informal texting and send him the address. By the time he has finished getting ready his phone buzzed again with Derek telling him he was outside. He grabbed his keys and quickly made his way down the stairs.   
When he got to the parking lot, he noticed a shiny black Camaro waiting for him. Derek rolled down the window and motioned for Stiles to get in.  
“Nice car” Stiles commented sliding into the passenger seat.   
“It’s my baby” Derek laughed patting the dashboard.   
Derek turned on the radio and Stiles stared out the window not knowing how to make conversation. Derek hummed along to whatever was playing.   
Stiles watched as they entered a neighborhood more expensive than anything he’d seen before. The houses towered toward the sky. Stiles watched as the pulled into a driveway. The house was very modern and has glass windows taking up most of the wall space.   
“wow” Stiles ogled as Derek put the car in park. Derek laughed flashing a smile at Stiles “it’s nicer on the inside”   
Stiles laughed nervously feeling underdressed to be in such a nice home. Stiles trailed behind Derek up the stairs watching as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.   
“You can set your stuff down anywhere,” Derek told Stiles once they stepped through the door. The house was beautiful browns and whites and had a feeling of warmth and home Stiles could get lost in.   
Stiles sat his keys and coat beside the door and followed Derek into the living room. A TV bigger than anything Stiles had seen hung on the wall. The couches were plush leather-covered with beige pillows and blankets. Stiles sat down beside Derek on the opposite end of the couch.   
“You’re very quiet” Derek laughed turning on the TV.  
Stiles blushed and laughed awkwardly. Derek scooted closer to him on the couch and placed the remote on the coffee table. “I’ve never seen a house this large” Stiles commented after a moment.   
Derek met Stiles's eyes and smiled “I’m full of surprises” he winked. Stiles's breath hitched in his throat and his stomach did a backflip. Was Derek hale flirting with him?   
They watched tv and Derek decided to order pizza instead of cooking. Stiles wasn’t disappointed in the slightest because he liked having Derek sitting next to him.   
“Hey,” Derek said after a moment. “We should play a game”   
Derek turned towards Stiles and leaned in until Stiles could feel is breath on his face. Stiles didn’t dare move for fear he might kiss him. “Truth or dare” Derek grinned wickedly.   
“Uhm” Stiles felt his face flush but held eye contact with Derek “Dare”   
Derek grinned even more as his eyes bored into Stiles and he felt like he was frozen in his seat. “I dare you” He whispered, tension hanging onto each of his words “To let me kiss you.”   
Stiles breath hitched and his lips parted but no sound came out. Derek Hale wanted to kiss him. Stiles's heart fluttered and Derek leaned in, his nose brushing against Stiles and sending a shiver down his spine.   
“Unless you don’t want me to” Derek whispered against his mouth. Stiles could only nod for fear his words wouldn’t form sentences.  
Derek leaned closer and touched his lips to Stiles. It was such and gentle touch if he didn’t hold his breath, he would miss it. Derek’s lips were warm, and Stiles parted his own allowing Derek tongue to explore his mouth.   
Derek deepened the kiss moving his hands to Stiles's sides trapping him on the couch. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s back feeling the way his muscles moved under his shirt. Derek let out a small moan and moved his lips to Stiles's neck, sucking the sensitive skin earning a moan from Stiles.   
“You’re so hot” Derek breathed against Stiles's neck. Stiles hummed in response moving his hands under Derek’s shirt. Derek trailed his tongue up Stiles's neck until he reached his earlobe sucking on the skin between his teeth. Stiles let out a throaty moan, moving his hands to the back of Derek’s head.   
Derek pulled away looking into Stiles's eyes. His pupils were blown and his hair a mess. Stiles could moan at the sight. “Is this okay” Derek panted looking down between the two.   
Stiles smiled at his confirmation “yeah” he nodded.   
That was all Derek needed he put his lips back on Stiles's neck and his hands under Stiles shirt. He pulled the shirt up and over Stiles's head tossing it on the floor beside them, his mouth latching onto Stiles nipple. Stiles gasped at the sensation and his eyes fluttered shut.   
“That feels so good” He moaned; Derek hummed in response sending a vibration through Stiles causing him to moan again. Stiles tugged Derek’s shirt until he got the hint and pulled it off. Stiles fixed his gaze on Derek’s chest, muscular and toned making his mouth water. He reached his hands out and running them up and down Derek’s abs.   
“If you want me to stop” Derek rested his forehead against the crook of Stiles neck “I can stop”   
Stiles pulled him up to face him “I don’t want you to stop”   
“Good” Derek grinned. He trailed his way down Stiles's torso leaving wet kisses. When he reached his jeans, he locked eyes with Stiles asking for permission Stiles nodded and Derek unzipped his jeans pulling them down his legs and tossing them on the floor alongside his shirt.   
Derek pulled Stiles underwear down freeing his aching hard-on. Stiles gasped feeling Derek’s hot breath on his tip. Derek left one last kiss along his hipbone before bringing the attention back to his dick. Derek swiped his tongue across the tip earning a low moan from Stiles.   
Stiles tangled his hands in Derek’s hair as he took him in his mouth. Stiles's eyes fluttered shut as he took in the sensation. Derek’s mouth was hot a wet. Stiles couldn’t help but gasp when he reached the back of Derek’s throat. Derek bobbed his head up and down and Stiles let out a loud moan feeling his stomach tense with pleasure.  
“I’m close” Stiles let out a groan. Derek hummed in response sending another wave of pleasure through Stiles. Derek’s mouth left Stiles dick and he whined at the loss of pleasure. “All in good time” Derek smiled crawling back up Stiles's body to kiss him again.   
“The night isn’t over yet” He whispered into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I've written in a while because I need the practice. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
